1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pattern imparting tools for use with cement, and more particularly pertains to a new tool in this category wherein the same utilizes a vibratory drum in coordination with random cement blades that are mounted in any desired pattern upon the surface of the drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to present and dispose patterns about an uncured surface of cement or concrete in its unhardened state to provide various configurations simulating various stone configurations and furthermore for imparting patterns that may provide a friction surface on the surface of the concrete. Such tools have been widely utilized and are typically in the form of stamping tools reciprocatably mounted to impart such patterns on concrete surfaces. Roller tools have been utilized in the prior art and have been developed in various configurations for supporting pattern members on the tool. Examples of the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,406 to Fresquez wherein a grid of penetrating blades are formed and arranged in a stamping plane for use as a reciprocating tool to impart a pattern on concrete.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,046 to Zipelius sets forth a rotary drum pivotally mounting a series of pattern imparting members thereabout whereupon rotation of the drum, the pattern is thusly imparted on a surface of concrete in a manner to indicate borders and the like for use in rotary marking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,840 to Puccini, et al., sets forth a random repeating pattern for use in imparting such patterns on the surface of concrete prior to its curing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,895,045 to Moore sets forth a rotary drum utilizing a belt member to impart a coloration pattern on a roadway surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,723 to Brimo sets forth a stamping tool for use in uncured concrete of particularly configured blades to impart a predetermined pattern on the concrete surface.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved cementious imparting tool wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and to this extent, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.